


Soup

by TiBun



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Caring, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 18:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12216402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: Qui-Gon's Padawan has a big heart and great cooking skills But those skills aren't always used to spoil the Jedi Master.





	Soup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnknownPaws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownPaws/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters, I only explore the possibilities.

Qui-Gon frowned as he entered his private quarters after a particularly long and frankly exhausting meeting with the council. Floating in the air was a perfume of mouth-watering spices and herbs mixing together under the soft sounds of something boiling on the stove. He moved into the small kitchenette and took in the image of his teenage Padawan slaving over the stove.

"As much as I appreciate a nice hot meal waiting for me after having to deal with the council, you should really be catching up on your studies, Obi-Wan." He said as he reached over to take the spoon used to stir the stew, intent on trying a sip.

Obi-Wan turned quickly and swatted at his Master's hand to make him drop the spoon. "This isn't for you. But if you behave I could let you have some."

Qui-Gon pouted, "You should treat me with more respect than this, Padawan."

"And you should remember your manners, Master."

"Cheeky."

Obi-Wan chuckled, stirring the pot before testing it and deciding it was finished. Qui-Gon watched the boy remove the pot from the heat and carefully pour it into a container with a lid, leaving about two bowl left in the pot.

"So who is it for if not for us to share this evening?"

"Lumi." Obi-Wan said simply, setting the pot back down on the stove. "You can have what's left. I'll be eating with Lumi."

"Luminara? Oh! Right, she was recently knighted, wasn't she? Plans to celebrate with her, I assume?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, "She just got back from her first mission as a knight…and she, well, caught a bug I guess, and soup always helps."

"I see. You're wanting to help your friend get better."

"Well, it's not like her former Master would. That man is just so—cold. It's like he doesn't care at all."

"It isn't his fault, you know."

"He could still care a little bit. No attachments doesn't mean no emotions!"

"My dear, passionate Padawan," Qui-Gon chuckled, settling his hands on either of Obi-Wan's shoulders, "All Jedi have their struggles. Yours is that you do allow yourself attachments, but you stay in control of them as best you can. Maybe his coldness is his way of coping with his short-comings as a Jedi."

"Still, she could use his support once in a while. I know that even after I take my trials and become a knight I would—I would want you to stay in my life, Master." The boy looked up at him and Qui-Gon's heart softened as he let lose a small smile.

"Best you get to the healer's halls before that soup gets cold, my sweet Padawan." He ruffled red hair.

Obi-Wan smiled and nodded before removing his apron and grabbing the container of soup, two bowls, and two spoons. He was then off in a rush.

 

* * *

 

"You look absolutely awful. Not very pretty." Obi-Wan smirked from the doorway and Luminara sniffled, wiping her nose with a handkerchief before glancing up at him with red, blood-shot eyes.

"Still look better than you, Kenobi." She gave a small smile before coughing.

"Oh I know. I'm hideous at the best of times." Obi-Wan laughed, moving in to the table to set down the things he had brought. "But I still cook like an angel and I made you soup. Feel up to eating a little dinner with me?"

Luminara sighed and nodded, "Thank you, Obi-Wan, for saving me from the droid-made goop often served in the halls."

"What are friends for?" He carefully served the soup into the two bowls and handed her one. "Careful, it's hot." He said before pulling over a chair to sit down with his own bowl.

"You're so sweet." She smiled, looking down into the bowl of her favorite soup.

"I know."

The two ate their fill and Obi-Wan cleared away the mess and set things aside so he could take them back with him when he left.

"How are you feeling?" he asked once that was done.

"Warm."

He moved in and felt her cheek with the back of his fingers. "More like burning up!" He pulled back and got a cooling cloth, pressing it to her face to help cool her down. She smiled and leaned into the touch, savoring the gentle affection and worry from her friend.

"You really don't have to…"

"I want to."

"You'd make such a good mother—too bad you're a silly Jedi."

Obi-Wan paused at that. "Don't you mean father? I'm a man, I hope you remember."

"Are you?" something in her blue eyes told him that she was joking with him despite her serious tone she had adopted over the years of being a Padawan.

His lips twitched but he managed to hold back the grin that threatened to break free. "Oh, Now I'm not so sure. Maybe I should check my birth records again." He joked as he continued to cool her pale green face with the cooling cloth. Luminara had a strange sense of humor when she wasn't feeling well, and he was determined to endure it until she felt better.

* * *

-End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
